


A loyal friend is a welcome ally

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Mad Max a une nouvelle mission pour laquelle elle est sûre de faire une fois de plus le meilleur score : soutenir et conseiller Will face à sa vie sentimentale digne des quêtes les plus ardues de Dungeons&Dragons.
Relationships: Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Troy Walsh
Kudos: 3





	A loyal friend is a welcome ally

Le fait (hautement important pour certains) qu'il soit gay devait vraiment agir comme une sorte de pouvoir protecteur, telle une magnifique armure chantelame ajouté à un bouclier sacré de paladin, au moins ! Ou alors Mad Max n'était définitivement pas comme beaucoup d'autres filles, vraiment pas.   
Habituellement, dans une certaine normalité toutefois discutable, une jeune fille convenable et donc normale aux yeux des autres ne laisserai jamais ô grand jamais un être doté d'un pénis pénétrer dans sa chambre. Encore moins dormir dans son lit ! C'était même inconcevable, au cas où l'un des deux aurait quelques mauvaises intentions en tête. Parait-il que c'était d'ailleurs le plus souvent le garçon qui avait toujours des mauvaises pensées perverses... 

À vrai dire, fidèle à elle même et ses principes, Maxine Mayfield ne lui avait même pas laissé le choix et lui avait annoncé d’emblée en arrivant à la maison qu'il dormirait ici cette nuit. Dans sa chambre, et donc dans son lit. Un lit au demeurant banal mais un lit où seule dormait une fille d'habitude. Encore un fait bien étrange à ponctuer cette soirée, sauf que Will n'avait pas été en mesure de commenter cet ordre tellement les récents événements embrouillaient encore ses pensées. À moins qu'il voulait éviter d'y penser, repenser à Troy et presque en oublier Mike.   
Il s'était juste fait la brève réflexion que c'était plutôt amusant et réconfortant comme situation, que Max le prenait sous son aile sans le materner à l’extrême. C'était étrange, inattendu, plutôt agréable. Aussi agréable que de sentir une couverture supplémentaire le réchauffer alors qu'il émergeait de cette courte nuit mais pas pour des raisons qui pourraient expliquer sa présence dans le lit d'une jeune fille. En effet, en amie attentive, Max lui avait ajouté une couverture de la même couleur que le Vaisseau arc en ciel. Devinant amicalement que Will allait avoir légèrement froid à son réveil, devinant indirectement qu'il aurait des frissons en ressentant à nouveau une certaine personne trop proche de lui et presque encore pire que le flagelleur mental... À coup sûr, Troy ne serait pas très content de cette comparaison qui ferait pourtant bien rire ses amis ! Enfin, jamais il ne pourrait leur conter cette nouvelle "blague" de mauvais goût de la part de leur ancien intimidateur commun. Tout comme Will the Wise ne savait pas non plus s'il allait un jour confier ce réveil unique son genre... 

Si un jour on lui avait prédit qu'il se réveillerait dans le lit d'une fille, avec cette dernière à l'autre bout en train de lire des comics. Un petit détail presque prémonitoire à encore plus éveiller leur amitié naissante : avant de partager le même lit, ils partageaient la passion des comics en particulier l'univers des X-men et de Wonder Woman, un détail faussement futile à les avoir fait sourire. Une salutation beaucoup moins pesante et plus spontanée qu'un bonjour de circonstance. Maxine lui avait tout de même demandé s'il se sentait mieux.   
Pas vraiment. Enfin, il ne savait pas très bien, le jeune homme pensait juste encore de trop à cette soirée. Par bribes, comme si une créature s'amusait encore à découper et farfouiller son esprit pour le rendre toujours plus confus. Même en cherchant dans les bestiaires de monstres et races chaotiques mauvaises des Royaumes oubliés, Will ne trouvait pas de créatures assez vicieuses capables de lui faire occulter les preuves d'amitié sincères de Lucas et Dustin pour davantage mettre en avant la présence quasi inexistante de Mike à ses côtés depuis son retour et l'étrange salutation de bienvenue de la part de Troy.

Enfin, à cet instant et surtout grâce/à cause de Troy, durant cet étrange réveil soldé d'un mal de tête ne pouvant se guérir à l'aide de quelques magies de l’imagination, Will s'en souvenait. Se souvenait de tout. De cette soirée qui resterait gravée dans son esprit, par chapitre, surtout le passage encore brumeux comportant la présence décidément récalcitrante de son ancien tourmenteur.   
Sans oublier Max, qui s'était retrouvée à ses côtés au meilleur moment pour lui éviter une honte monumentale mais ne le dispensant pas d'un interrogatoire à venir. Magnanime, la petite amie de Lucas avait attendu que Will ait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de lui tomber sur le poil avec son petit regard brillant de curiosité sans oublier son sourire malicieux plein de bienveillance quand il était tourné vers un de ses amis.   
Ce matin, l'attention de Max était entièrement tournée vers Will Byers. La jeune fille devait penser que son ami d'habitude si sage avait remporté un jeu à boire ou un truc stupide de ce style mais qui devenait si drôle à raconter après coup. Une fois que le pire était passé ! 

Un peu mal à l'aise, le prétendu héros de la soirée aurait pu expressément demander à passer un coup de téléphone pour rassurer sa mère ou bien occuper la salle de bain durant une durée illimitée de manière à esquiver toutes les questions informulées à venir qui dardaient déjà sur lui. Et dont il ne pourrait pas y échapper tout comme on ne peut esquiver un sort de quête...   
Mais ça ne servait à rien de reculer devant Mad Max ou même, pire, lui mentir. Will the Wise n'avait même pas envie de lui cacher des choses en fait. Il ressentait même le besoin de se confier, un peu comme quand il se sentait bien après avoir parlé avec son grand frère et que celui ci savait parfaitement le rassurer ou du moins le faire réfléchir. Cependant, avec son amie Max, les rôles s'affichaient comme très différents. Agréablement différents là aussi. Il n'était plus une petite chose fragile, le gamin perdu puis miraculeusement retrouvé, le gars avec lequel il fallait parfois faire attention vu tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Zombie boy aka le gars toujours bizarre passant son temps à dessiner des choses étranges et perdu dans son monde. Pour Maxine, il restait Will Byers, une personne aussi gentille que subtilement intéressante. Et Will le Sage, qui possédait bien des pouvoirs ajoutés à beaucoup de forces insoupçonnées même par le concerné.  
Max serait d'ailleurs certainement la seule à pouvoir le comprendre en plus de lui parler franchement, sans détour. Tout comme lui aussi ne devait pas prendre de gants et dévier LE sujet à le hanter depuis qu'il lui était tombé dessus. Littéralement. 

\- C'est Troy...

Premier froncement de sourcils de la part de Mad Max, le premier d'une longue série certainement. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne lui faisait pas l'affront de remettre sa parole en doute : leur amitié commune et les événements indirectement entraînés par cette dernière lui avait appris que si Dustin avait parfois tendance à se laisser porter par ses émotions, Will ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Et à en juger par le petit regard fuyant de son ami ayant tant été tourmenté par le flagelleur mental, Troy Walsh s'était une fois encore illustré d'une bien mauvaise façon alors que ce minable les laissait tranquille depuis les diverses interventions salutaires (et marquantes !) d'Elfe. Son côté direct lui avait d'ailleurs fait imaginer le pire comme Troy en était bien souvent capable avec une certaine perfection, la fois où Mike avait failli mourir par sa faute l’attestait. Alors qu'il remette ça avec Will n'avait presque rien d'étonnant, juste de déplorable concernant l’immaturité cruelle et inchangée de Troy. 

\- Il t'a fait du mal ?!

\- Pas vraiment, non. 

Pas complètement.   
Maintenant, avec du recul et une compassion de proche de son tempérament, Le clerc du groupe revisitait les choses. Oui, durant un trop long moment, Anthony Walsh était surtout connu pour faire souffrir Mike et sa petite bande d'amis. Allant de coups offerts lâchement aux moqueries et surnoms tout aussi désagréables à encaisser. Tout ça juste pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort, pour se faire respecter de ses camarades de classe dont par les plus grands que lui, pour montrer à son père qu'il n'était pas une tarlouze... Pourtant, Troy avait voulu se taper une de ses anciennes victimes censée lui évoquer du dégoût, de l'amusement malsain voire du mépris. Tout le contraire de ce que Will avait senti lorsque le jeune homme avait été si proche de lui en le désirant de façon certes assez primaire mais bien réelle. Que ses gestes avaient tellement été teintés d'envie malgré sa brève hésitation, sans oublier ce baiser donné comme ça. Pas complètement pour se faire pardonner mais peut-être plutôt à visée sincère pour une fois. On pouvait embrasser une fille par erreur, pour se forcer à être normal, mais on n'embrassait pas un autre de ses congénère pour rien. 

\- Il m'a embrassé, en quelque sorte.

S'illustrant d'une expression que Will aurait aimé être en mesure de dessiner, Maxine était plus que simplement très très très étonnée, pire qu'ébahie à en être tout bonnement bouche bée.  
Pour être tout à fait exact et à en juger par son petit sourire, elle était partagée entre l'amusement et l'incompréhension merveilleusement désabusée !

Ils parlaient bien du même Troy ?! Celui qui jouait au type cool, au bad boy qui se prenait pour un caïd et se vantait à qui voulait bien l'entendre (personne en l’occurrence) qu'il avait sauté toutes les plus jolies filles de l'école. Et sans perdre de temps à les embrasser, ça il le réservait à Zombie boy visiblement...   
Max ne comprenait pas un tel revirement. Surtout de la part d'un gars comme Troy. À sa connaissance, un des pires spécimens ne faisant pas honneur au genre masculin en se comportant de façon si immature, violente, lâche, à user d'une ironie cruelle et stupide. Pas trop mal physiquement mais aussi pitoyable que dangereux dans toute sa bêtise. Alors, une connerie de plus de sa part ne serait pas étonnante à déclarer. En particulier si c'était pour humilier une de ses anciennes victimes. 

\- Tu crois qu'il a fait ça sérieusement ?

Pour convenablement lui expliquer ce phénomène digne des cas les plus traumatisants de paranormal, Will ne voulait pas faire l'impasse sur le moindre détail. Même les plus gênants. Son moment de solitude à la fête, quand il s'était finalement éclipsé dans sa chambre pour dessiner tranquillement jusqu'à s'endormir. Puis quand Troy avait débarqué un peu après, et ayant sûrement un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool que Dustin avait obtenu grâce à la complicité de Steve toujours là pour épauler son petit frère (fils, d'après Robin) préféré. Et que, l'alcool aidant, l'ennemi en titre du groupe de Mike avait rejoint Zombie boy sur le lit. Le plus naturellement du monde et avec une certaine idée en tête, préméditée ou non en arrivant jusqu'ici. 

\- En fait au début il en voulait plus...

Aussi étonnant, voire étrange, que cela puisse paraître, évoquer le sujet de la sexualité avec une fille – pardon, avec Max – n'était pas le moins du monde un moment gênant de malaise absolu. Lui avouer que Troy avait tenté quelques caresses maladroites mais bien décidées pour aller très certainement jusqu'à coucher avec lui ne le faisait pas mourir de honte ni buter sur ses mots. C'était même franchement apaisant, comme si tous les deux tombaient d'accord sur le fait que Wonder Woman était une super héroïne sur bien des points.   
Un moment beaucoup plus libérateur que quand Joyce lui en avait parlé, peu de temps après avoir appris que son petit dernier se posait des questions sur ses attirances et donc très logiquement sur la sexualité. Un grand moment d’anthologie dans toute l'histoire des parents racontant avec leur finesse habituelle comment on faisait les bébés, de la façon la plus alambiquées possible alors que quelques phrases simples suffiraient. Et pourquoi pas un peu d'imagination parfois... Même si Will savait parfaitement que sa mère avait fait ça pour son bien, en sachant que son fils pourrait risquer de croiser des hommes malintentionnés. Sans oublier toutes les maladies mises sur le compte des homosexuels...   
De son côté, Max n'en faisait pas tout un drame. Elle se comportait comme d'habitude, comme Mad Max. Comme elle l'aurait fait avec un ami lui étant cher et qu'elle avait apprécié dès leur première rencontre malgré la froideur de Mike pour l'intégrer au groupe. Comme une véritable amie malicieuse et complice qui traitait sans hésiter Troy de gros porc dégueulasse, et lui avouait d'une voix plus douce et sincèrement désolée qu'elle aurait aimé le remarquer durant la petite fête d'hier comme quoi Will Byers ne se sentait pas dans son élément. Ou tout simplement pas bien à ce moment précis.   
Peut-être aussi que tous les deux auraient dû se rendre compte de quelque chose d'autre, malgré le peu de liens amicaux qu'ils entretenaient avec ce gars. Will s'était probablement posé la question avant mais Max avait été la plus rapide. Leur petit rire à déjà se répondre le confirmait quand leur regard venait de se croiser. Naturellement, comme par magie, l’atmosphère devenait plus légère.

\- Tu crois que Troy est vraiment gay ?

Ce genre de découverte, ce n'était pas banale quand même ! Les petits commérages bon enfant que se faisaient plus communément entre deux amies mais dans ce cas de figure ça fonctionnait très bien à en juger par les petits regards complices qu'ils s'envoyaient si instinctivement avant de rire de concert. 

Bien que Will se demandait quand même si Maxine et Elfe parlaient d'eux comme ça, sous le signe de si délectables ragots, durant d’interminables soirées pyjama puis plus tard d'inoubliables heures passées au téléphone. Sur leur petit ami respectif et Will Byers qui était un peu à part pour plein de raisons. Avant, les deux jeunes filles avaient dû se demander longuement pourquoi Will n'avait pas de petite amie et se montrait si peu intéressé par la séduction. Jusqu'à ce que Onze confie à sa meilleure amie qu'elle venait d'apprendre que son frère d'adoption se dessinait vivre une épique histoire d'amour avec le garçon avec lequel elle était en couple. À moins que Max l'ait deviné elle même... Cette dernière ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui demander ni d'imaginer tout ce qu'elles avaient pu dire sur lui. 

\- Il y a quand même une bonne chose dans tout ça...

Vraiment ? Voilà ce que semblait demander le petit sourire incertain de Zombie boy. À part avoir vécu une soirée digne d'un film pour ado qui ne serait même pas classé tout public davantage pour son fond homosexuel que la tentative de rapprochement non consentie, et un trouble concernant les véritables intentions et émotions de Troy Walsh, rien de bien reluisant à ressortir de ce coffre au trésor qui serait la pire récompense à la fin d'un donjon.

\- Maintenant tu as un certain avantage sur Troy puisque tu sais un de ses pires petits secrets. Les rôles sont inversés !

Et en bien, comme le laissait entendre le petit sourire radieux de la jeune fille. Trop chamboulé ou trop gentil, Will n'y avait même pas pensé. Enfin, il n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi comme quoi la constatation de taille après cette affaire valait son pesant d'or et surtout de tranquillité. Troy avait presque une dette envers lui et son ancienne victime pourrait même s'amuser à le faire chanter si son alignement ne penchait pas vers la bonté.   
Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Max ne l’encourageait pas dans une vengeance mais lui conseillait de faire bon usage de cette arme secrète si jamais Troy l'insultait encore trop gravement (c'est à dire se montrait une fois de plus homophobe ou le forçait à quoi que ce soit). D'après elle, cela lui ferait du bien de tomber de son piédestal et en même temps se rendre compte que c'était vraiment le comble de la couardise de se comporter comme un homophobe pour cacher ses véritables attirances... Sans chercher à défendre Troy à tout prix, Will avait eu envie d'ajouter que Mr Walsh n'avait pas l'air très ouvert sur ce sujet mais le jeune homme préférait garder cela pour lui. Pour plutôt en parler avec Troy comme il venait d'oser y penser !  
Très au fait des agissements de Troy Walsh grâce à son petit ami Lucas, Maxine n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce gars. Ni même eu la moindre considération pour Troy, le profil type de ceux qu'elle détestait et c'était partagé puisque l'ancien intimidateur ne l'avait jamais attaqué de front à part quelques petits commentaires désobligeants sur son attitude si peu féminine à l’extrême et ses cheveux trop flamboyants aux yeux de ce minable doté d'une si petite vessie. Qui ne devait même pas être doué pour embrasser en plus !

À ce sujet, la chose n'en devenait que trop tentante pour justement demander à Will si Troy embrassait bien. Avant d'éclater de rire en entendant que Troy s'était endormi aussitôt après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Will n'avait pas dit cela sur le ton de la moquerie, il était juste un peu amusé en plus d'être encore légèrement sous le choc, mais la jeune fille imaginait si bien la scène et surtout l'air si pathétique de ce gars bien minable à ses yeux à s'être tout bonnement ridiculisé devant celui qu'il prenait tant de plaisir à molester et surnommer cruellement Zombie boy.   
Après avoir calmé son hilarité, Max observait que ça ne l'étonnait pas. Troy était un lâche, même pour ça ! Et ajoutait, telle une constatation à sincèrement venir du cœur directement destinée à son ami Will, que ce gars ne le méritait clairement pas de toute façon. 

En fait, à bien y réfléchir en ayant l'esprit maintenant un peu plus clair après s'être confié comme il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait avant (sur un sujet d'adulte surtout), Max n'était vraiment pas une de ces filles à le voir uniquement comme une créature mâle inoffensive de part son homosexualité. Encore moins une fille toute fière d'avoir elle aussi un meilleur ami gay pour parader devant ses comparses qui seraient TELLEMENT jalouses et voudraient elle aussi ce "jouet"si cool et précieux. Max était vraiment loin de tout ça. Très loin, et heureusement !   
Quelque soit les manigances dignes d'un flagelleur mental, Will se souviendrai toujours que la jeune fille était une véritable amie. L'amie sur laquelle il était sincèrement heureux de pouvoir compter, la meilleure alliée à avoir à ses côtés pour faire face à ce genre de mésaventures. Et ce n'était que maintenant que le grand fan de D&D s'en rendait compte... Sûrement en raison de cette vérité, comme quoi c'était durant les situations compliquées voire critiques qu'on reconnaissait ses vrais amis. Ses futurs alliés loyaux et dignes de confiance. Et Mad Max en faisant partie.


End file.
